playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Evil Cole MacGrath
Evil Cole MacGrath is the evil form of Cole MacGrath, the main protagonist of the inFamous series and he appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as a playable character. Biography JUST GETTING WARMED UP! Granted dangerous new abilities by the Ray Sphere, Cole is consumed by a thirst for more power, however it can be gained. His remorseless and single-minded path shapes his powers toward the sinister and destructive, turning him into a shell of his former self. Indeed, his increase in power comes at a cost to his opponents, as he sucks the life out of others to heal himself more quickly. Gameplay Evil Cole plays similar to Cole, except Evil Cole's lightning attacks are enhanced by fire. His attacks are also executed in a different manner, appearing more violent than their standard counterparts and all of Cole's ice-based abilities are replaced by fire-based powers. 'Super Moves' *Level 1 - Kinetic Pulse- Evil Cole uses electromagnetism to pick up an enemy and throw them across the stage. Any fighters who come into contact with the projectiled character will be KO'd along with the thrown character. *Level 2 - Ionic Drain- Evil Cole drains the life from every opponent inside his aura. *Level 3 - Beast Cole- Evil Cole absorbs the powers of The Beast and gains a large boost in power, making his attacks more deadly and is also able to fly, similar to Light Jak. Costumes The Demon of Empire City The default appearance of Evil Cole, as seen in inFamous 2 when Cole's negative karma is at its maximum level. Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Evil Cole puts his Amp on his back as he says "You can't stop me!". Winning Screen Evil Cole Hovers a bit with his arms out. Losing Screen Evil Cole angrily slams his Amp on the ground. Gallery render_cole_macgrath_evil.png|Evil Cole, as he appears in All-Stars Colemgcrathevil.jpg Flying Cole.png The Beast Cole.png Release.png Absorb2.png Absorb.png Intro Evil Cole.png Evil Cole Win.png Cole vs Cole Tower.png|Evil Cole vs Cole atop Alden's Tower Good vs Evil.PNG|New Marais' Saint vs Empire City's Demon Videos PlayStation® All-Stars Battle Royale™ - Evil Cole MacGrath Trailer Trivia *Evil Cole's level 3 Super reflects the evil ending of inFamous 2, and marks the first time that Beast Cole has ever been playable. **If one watches carefully, the background of New Marais is rendered in a comic book style at the beginning of Cole's level 3 Super. This is a nod to the inFamous games in which important scenes of the story are rendered in such a manner. *Evil Cole, as the Beast, is the second character who can freely fly around the stage, the first being Light Jak. **Ironically, these transformations are the opposite of each other: Light Jak is the ultimate form of good for Jak, and Beast Cole is the ultimate form of evil for Cole. *This is Evil Cole's fourth appearance outside of the inFamous series, the others being in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, LittleBigPlanet, and LittleBigPlanet 2. **He also makes a cameo in Street Fighter X Tekken as Cole's Pandora transformation, and can also be a customizable color swap of Cole MacGrath. *According to Sucker Punch, Evil Cole isn't considered a true villain, but is more of a vigilante or anti-hero. *Evil Cole is the second character represented from the inFamous series, the only series revealed to have more than one playable character. *Evil Cole is the third character represented from Sucker Punch, the first two being Sly Cooper and Cole. *Like his good counterpart, Evil Cole's default outfit is his Infamous Karma outfit from inFamous 2, the final level of negative karma above Thug and Outlaw. *Evil Cole is the first character to be revealed alone. All other characters before him, including his good counterpart, were revealed in groups. Category:Playable Characters Category:InFAMOUS Category:Villains Category:7th Generation Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:PSASBR Category:Sucker Punch Productions